We Begin
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: In order to increase the cultural activities at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry there is a performance of a Musical... most deaths from 5-7 accept the bad guys are ignored On Hiatus
1. We begin

There was a slight chatter amongst the Hogwarts students as Hermione made her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. She then noticed a group of students staring at what looked like just the wall. But as she peered closer and saw a poster she read it to herself silently.

"_In order to increase the cultural activities at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry the performance of a musical will take place. (Play shall be announced today at lunch cast* of 5th years or older.)_

_*Cast requires minimum of 15 people"_

Hermione grinned, she had always loved musical theater and this could be her chance to show everyone who she really is. Pondering she knew of only one play that required a cast of 15. She crossed her fingers in hope that it would be true.

"Hermione!" A voice called snapping her out of her fantasy state. "Hermione!" It called again, this time she turned around and found herself face to face with Harry and Ron. "What now?" She asked in a slightly irritated tone then noticed the parchment both of them were carrying.

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to write Transfiguration essays for both of you guess what your wrong." She gave them a glare and crossed her arms. Both of them quickly shoved the parchment away and Ron flushed.

"Nooo.... We just wondered if you saw the fliers" Harry said casually picking at his nails. "Why yes I did, I think I'll try out!" She said smiling. She saw the Harry's smile falter "You too?" He cried out while Ron had a big grin on his face. "First Ginny, then Ron now You?" He whined "You don't even know what the play is!" He complained.

Hermione's smile widened "Yes I do." She stated clearly. Harry gave her a look like she had grown horns. "H-how?" He stammered then sighed.

"A simple process of elimination with a dash of obsession" She said then flushed thinking she had revealed her secret. But, Harry and Ron remained clueless. "Of course your Hermione you know everything!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" She said brightly "Now lets get breakfast I mean since when do either of you turn down food?" She questioned them. With that the trio made it to the Great Hall.

During Transfiguration which happened to be right before lunch Hermione couldn't concentrate on the class. She was tapping out tunes on the table and making doodles of cows, candles and other assorted items on her parchment instead of notes. Ron noticed, "Ummm... Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at him with a glare that probably could have killed the basilisk. He had interrupted her internal Jam Session! She thought annoyed of course then class was dismissed and Hermione packed up her things and left.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she was one out of maybe five people who were there. She walked over to the Gryfindor table and sat her self down tapping her fingers as she had been earlier. Someone new was sitting by the staff table. A woman who didn't look older then maybe 22? Her long light brown hair went past her shoulders in waves and she had bright amber eyes, a slightly bored look marked her face. She was tilting one of the chairs back balancing it on two legs.

Hermione looked at her and looked away again she reached her hand up to her ear lobes where she felt the simple silver studs that hung there. She reached over to her right ear up to the cartilage where she felt a bump and smiled although the bump was invisible to everyone else but, she knew what it was and it made her happy.

About five minutes after her arrival in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron had finally caught up to her along with the rest of the school and teachers who had been trickling in.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ron panted and loosened the tie on his uniform "Give warning next time you take off like that!"

Hermione started laughing at him and his disheveled appearance as he sat next to her she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron simply smiled back, Harry sat across from them at the table next to Ginny who was making a fake gagging noise. Suddenly out of the blue Hermione flipped her off.

"Mione? Are you all right?" Ginny asked slightly confused "Your acting sorta like a normal teenager..." Hermione glared at Ginny but before she could say anything a call echoed through the hall.

"I have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore stood up and the noise in the Great Hall immediately silenced. Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"We have all seen the signs announcing that Hogwarts will be putting on a play, the catch is that it is not a single night performance" A few students grumbled. "But I'm sure that everyone especially the cast will take something out of it..."

"Just tell them already!" A feminine voice called. It was the girl who was sitting there she was now sitting upright and finger combing her hair.

"Alright then, first off this is the director for the play Ms. Rebecca Thompson she is a witch from New York and will be helping pull everything together for the schools production of RENT!" Dumbledore continued.

"YES!!!!" Hermione jumped from her seat then looking at the people who were staring at her she sat back down her head on the table.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm , well considering the scale of the project auditions will be held on Friday to get a good start on this." Dumbledore sat down as lunch appeared and an embarrassed Hermione nibbled on an apple quietly ignoring the looks from her friends.

Later that night in the common room after dinner Hermione still felt like a fool as she sat on a chair by the fire. She was humming to her self "Out Tonight." She knew that her craze with the show would come around and bite her one day but why now? She kept thinking about her outburst and the auditions. Today was Wednesday she had plenty of time to prepare for the auditions. She new almost all the songs by heart and had a dance routine too. Her mind then wandered to the stuff she had in her room. A candle stub, a scarf, a beanie, a guitar pick, even shiny blue spandex pants, even the RENT bible as she referred to it. She smiled but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny approached her. "Yeah?" Hermione said leaning over the side of the chair. "I was wondering if you could teach me a bit about RENT and help me with my audition?"

Hermione smiled and got out of the chair "Follow me!" She said running up the stairs to the dorm room. Ginny was close at her heels. They finally got to the 7th year dorms and Hermione ran over to her bed and knelt down beside it.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked while Hermione was on all fours trying to pull something out from underneath. "Damn it Crookshanks!" She muttered as she tried to slide the upper portion of her body under the bed. There was a small knock like a hand meeting cardboard. Hermione smiled and carefully pulled out a decoupaged box. It was sealed with a charm Ginny assumed since Hermione pulled put her wand and muttered an incantation that opened the box. Inside was the strangest collection of knick-knacks Ginny had ever seen!

"This is my RENT box!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully as she pulled out items such as a candle, cat ears, photos, a scarf and leopard print boots. "How do you get it all in there?" Ginny asked stunned looking at the box. "Expansion charm!" Hermione smiled pulling out a book with a duct tape binding. "I guess I came to the right place." Ginny said as she sat herself next to Hermione who was currently dusting off a picture of a man with short blond hair with a cut shirt and plaid pants. "Whoa! Hermione who's that?" Ginny asked with a joking yet still flirtatious tone. "Adam Pascal..." She sighed "But he's mine!" She laughed clutching the picture to her chest then looking at it again "Too bad he's married." She said with a frown. Ginny laughed she had never see Hermione this relaxed before.

MOOOO...........

Later that evening up in the Girls Dormitory where Hermione and Ginny were still alone odd noises came from behind the doors... "MOOOOOO!!!!" Was probably the clearest noise that could be heard.

Hermione started laughing while Ginny mooed. "See? You'd be great as Maureen!" She said between giggles. Ginny shrugged but smiled as she steadied herself into a standing position. Hermione followed her and they both went down to the common room. But as they made there way down they heard singing. Two male voices one was tone deaf the other had a slight rock and roll gruff tone.

_"One song, Glory_

_One song before I go_

_Glory one song to leave behind..._

_Find one song a song about love_

_Glory..."_

"No Ron you mixed it up again the first part is, _"Find one song one last refrain Glory from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity""_ The tone deaf voice continued. But, Hermione ignored that leaning against the wall just before the common room she turned to face Ginny. "Ron can sing?" She asked confused. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

A/N: I hope you Like it is not written like your normal Hogwarts Musical story is it? There is more to it then singing and a musical (Cause there will be behind the scenes footage!)


	2. I hope I get it

A/N: Reviews please! Luv Ya! I've decided to cast OC's (Just a heads up)

Sitting in what was to be the future rehearsal space for RENT, Ginny and Hermione were sitting waiting for Rebecca Thompson to arrive. Hermione was looking down at her hands, she had painted her nails a very vibrant shade of blue and her hair was now darker with lighter highlights. It hung in loose curls that went past her shoulders but was in a tight high pony tail. She looked up to see the rest of the people in the room.

Across from her and Ginny, Ron was sitting next Harry although Harry wasn't auditioning, next to them sat Neville who was chatting to Dean and Seamus. Farther over was a girl with dark skin that Hermione new was Lexi Anderson from Ravenclaw she was talking to Luna. Then there was a tall kid with caramel colored skin leaning in his chair with drumsticks in his pocket he was trying to ignore Lavender trying to flirt with him. Altogether the room was pretty full.

The door swung open to the hall way were everyone was crowded and Rebecca stepped out. "First there are rules" She said. "Let me make it clear you are not to call me Ms. Thompson, Becky or Rebecca, you may call me Bex or Becca we on the same path?" She glanced around the room at the students with her amber eyes. All the students who were talking shut up to listen to her.

"Secondly, RENT is very free-spirited and it needs the right kinda people's to make it work" She continued glancing about the room. "You need to feel the characters pain and emotion, just 'cause you can sing and dance don't mean your gonna get the part." She looked at Lavender Brown in particular who had sunk into her seat. Hermione giggled quietly. "Third if you make it to the cast remember your input is very important." She said looking around once more. "It takes more then a director to make a play. Lastly just have fun!"

Her eyes brightened and looked around the room and saw that only Hermione was smiling and she examined her wardrobe. "It seems that we have a RENT-head here trying out for the part of Mimi?" Becca asked. Hermione nodded happily. "Okay then lets see your stuff! Umm... what's your name?" Becca asked. "Hermione." She stated.

"I see well I'm gonna call you Mimi anyway kay?" Becca asked smiling, she motioned for the students to follow her and lead them into a brightly lit room with a hardwood floor where the students sat, three metal tables and a small cat walk with a set of stairs below it. "This as you may know is the room of requirement." Becca told the students who looked at her confused. "Now the reason I want you all in here is to test for stage fright." Becca stated calmly. She motioned for Hermione to stand up. "Tell me what your singing." Hermione turned to face her audience. "Out Tonight from the play." Becca nodded and with the flick of her wand music filled the room. Hermione smiled and she threw off the leopard print jacket she had been wearing to reveal torn fishnets, a short plaid skirt and a low cut baby-doll top.

_"Whats the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight._

_My body's talkin to me it says_

_time for danger"_

Hermione had now got a captive audience mostly from the guys and Ron was staring at her blankly and Harry's eye were about the size of baseballs. Becca had an approving smile plastered on her face.

_"It says I wanna commit a crime,_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight!_

_I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_with a stranger!_

_I've had a knack from way back_

_Of breaking the rules once I learn the games_

_get up life's to quick I know some place sick!_

_Where this chick I'll dance to the flame._

_We don't need any money! _

_I always get it for free!_

_You can get in to if you get in with me!_

_Lets go._

_Out Tonight!"_

Hermione hit the high note loud clear and strong without the trace of a British accent like she had been practicing for more then a few days. Maybe even months?

_"I have to go_

_Out Tonight!_

_You wanna play_

_Lets runaway we won't be back before it's Christmas day!_

_Take me out tonight_

_Meow!"_

Even though she cut it short she ended the song there the only person who clapped was Becca the rest of them were too shocked to see Hermione preform like that. She sat down as she got some feedback from Becca "Good, good very good I definitely want to her more of you!" She smiled "I will put you on the list for dance auditions for Mimi, okay Mimi?" She laughed using Hermione's new nickname. Once Hermione sat down Becca examined the crowd. "Ummm... you with the drumsticks you are?" She asked pointing to the kid who was sitting in jeans and a tee-shirt. He stood up ran a hand through his short hair. "I'm Jake, Jake Summers from Manhattan just moved to London " He spoke with a true New York accent and Hermione knew why she had never seen him before.

"Okay Jake considering this isn't band rehearsals and you lived in New York your here to try out for Angel correct?" Becca asked. Jake nodded "Can I use the table?" He asked. Becca nodded but, before he started she asked a question to the audience "Anyone else auditioning for Angel?" One person raised her hand. It was Lavender Brown. Becca started laughing "Umm honey ? You know that Angel's a drag queen right?" Lavender then looked as if she was about to faint but her friends that Patil sisters propped her up.

Becca made a motion for Jake to start.

"Okay then this is Today 4 U!" He started.

_"It was my lucky day today on Avenue A!_

_When the lady in the limousine drove my way,_

_She said dah'ling be a dear haven't slept in a year!_

_I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog_

_Dissapear!_

_This akita Evita just won't shut up._

_I believe if you play non-stop that pup will breathe it's very last high strung breath!"_

Becca, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were all laughing because his performance was spectacular he continued with many jumps and spins and singing before walking right in front of them.

_"Now who could foretell that it would go so well?_

_But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell!_

_After an hour Evita in all her glory on the window ledge _

_of that twenty third story_

_Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues!_

_Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews!"_

Jake continued his flawless performance by jumping from a standing position on the ground to the table and jumping off and preforming a drum solo. He finished the last verse and took a bow. "Well no one can beat that!" Becca exclaimed.

The audition process continued through out the day many people leaving in tear such as the Patil twins, Lavender Brown and a few others. But soon all auditions even dance were finished but Harry had just been sitting there.

"Why are you sitting here?" Becca asked him once everyone was off a chattering knowing they had some form of a part. "I was wondering if I could make a behind the scenes film?" Harry asked. "Umm I guess you could play a real life Mark Cohen... You got a camera?" She asked him. He quickly withdrew an old muggle camera but it recorded sound. Becca gave him a thumbs up before walking away.

She clapped her hands loudly and put a finger to her lips for silence. "Okay I have made my final decision as far as parts. All of you here right now are going to participate in the cast and I want you to be happy with your parts because if you aren't the show will fall apart." She said sternly. "I will be announcing parts now!" she stood looking at the students and enjoying the fearful gazes.

"Mark Cohen portrayed by Neville Longbottom!" She called. Neville looked like he had just swallowed a whole apple. He had lost a lot of weight over the summer and looked very good but he had only expected ensemble!

" Roger Davis will be portrayed by Ron Weasly and we are bleaching your hair!" She announced to him his happiness dissipated with the prospect if dyeing his hair.

"Tom Collins will be played by Dean Thomas!" She carried on still watching the students nervous faces.

"Benjamin Coffin the third will be played by Michael Lewis, Joanne Jefferson will be played by Lexi Anderson" She looked and saw that Lexi had a big grin on her face. "Mimi Marquez will be portrayed by Mimi Granger!" Hermione looked around confused and realized that she was Mimi to Becca and she felt like she could scream instead she gave Ginny a bear hug who pushed her off. "Angel Dumott- Shunard will be played by Jake Summers!" He punched the air with joy. "Maureen Johnson will be played by Ginny Weasly!" Ginny got "MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She called happily and everyone started laughing.

"Ensemble/Mark's Mom will be Luna Lovegood!" Luna smiled brightly. "Steve/Ensemble/Pastor/Mr. Grey will be Seamus Finnigan, Gordon/Ensemble/The Man will be Ernie Macmillan, Paul/Ensemble/Waiter/ Joanne's Father will be Roger Davies,Life Support/Ensemble/Roger's Mom will be Hannah Abbot," Each of them all excepted the parts with smiles and cheers from thier friends.

"Life Support/Mimi's mother/Bag woman Maria Dawson," Maria smiled happily why not she was the only fifth year to get a part! Or Three.

"Life Support/Alexi Darling will be Cho Chang, Joanne's Mother/Ensemble will be Susan Bones"

Becca smiled as she watched the students staring at her with a friendly look "Well it looks like all of you are ready for the first day of rehearsals so lets get cracking!" Most of them groaned and Harry whipped out his camera and started narrating.

"Day 1 Rehearsals for RENT start now!" He focused his camera on to Becca. "I have yet to hear any duets so lets practice some of those!" The students groaned as Becca sent them to work.

A/N: You like? Plz Review and no flames please! luv you all!


	3. Blisters

That night the entire cast separated and returned to their dorms. Rehearsals had lasted all day and many voices were gone. Dragging her tired blistered feet up to the common room Hermione walking alongside Ginny, Ron and Harry examined her new schedule.

"So we have practice tomorrow morning and in the evening two hours each..." She spoke with a scratchy and tired voice. She looked over at Ginny who looked like she was going to die, then turned to look at Harry who seemed to be doing perfectly well as he was narrating the comments Hermione was making.

"We have one tired Feline of Avenue B" He commentated pointing the camera he was holding at Hermione then turned onto Ron "We also have one exhausted brooding rock star" Ron gave him the bird before dragging himself up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" She asked. Ron looked at Hermione with a pleading look that read _"I forgot the password again." _Hermione sighed and stepped in front of the portrait. "Umm.... A flat Major?" The portrait swung open to let the four of them in.

"Now I know why didn't remember the password" Ron complained sitting down in a chair by a table. All the other places were occupied by other students or other members of the cast like Neville and Dean.

Hermione in a tired but slightly annoyed tone retorted to him "Really? Enlighten me!" She said in a falsely happy tone. Before just giving up in finding a chair and sitting on the floor. She angrily pulled at the stiletto boots she had been wearing.

Ron on the other hand was oblivious to the sarcastic tone of her comment "It's a musical thing isn't it? A flat Major." Hermione just nodded a response to him, she then propped herself against the wall of the common room. Ginny then spoke up "I can't believe that all we did to day was auditions, a read through and duet practice." She complained. She rubbed the soles of her feet. "Hermione I'm going to kill you for hooking me into this!" She snarled at Hermione. Although Hermione made no movement to show that she cared or didn't care, she just leaned against the wall. After about a five second silence she stood up "Night guys" She spoke in her best "American" accent before making her way up to the dormitory.

VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!!!!!!!!

Hermione was enjoying her hot shower that was easing up the aches and pains in her body. Earlier today Becca had taken her off to the side to do some choreography and it wasn't that Hermione couldn't do it. It was just painful. She muttered to herself that she was glad she wasn't a real S&M dancer. She quickly listened to the silence that was in the bathroom before she started singing.

_Without you_

_The ground thaws_

_The rain falls_

_The grass grows._

_Without you_

_The seeds root_

_The flowers bloom_

_The children play._

_The stars gleam_

_The poets dream_

_The eagle flies _

_Without you._

_The earth turns_

_The sun burns_

_But I die without you._

The door to the bathroom pushed open and Hermione immediately stopped singing and quickly she rinsed her hair and turned off the shower. Pulling around her a towel she stepped out of the shower to find herself facing Ginny, she was grinning.

"You are a really good singer you know that," Ginny commented running a brush through her hair. Hermione did the same pushing her hair to the back leaving her ears exposed. Ginny turned to look at her and saw a flash of silver in Hermione's ear. "Oh my god... Hermione you didn't!" Ginny stumbled pointing at Her ear. Hermione paled and looked at the mirror, sure enough the cartilage piercing she had gotten over the summer was out in plain sight. "Shit!" Hermione cursed quickly putting her hand to her ear, Ginny pulled it away and looked at it. It was a simple silver bar that had a blue stone on the top. "Cool..." She smiled. Hermione remained speechless, she quickly gathered her things and went back into her dorm to get ready for bed. But, now that her secret piercing was out it wouldn't do her any good to use a concealment charm. She sighed as she pulled a tee-shirt with the RENT logo over her head and the words "No day but today" written on the back.

Sitting herself on her bed in the dark dorm she grabbed her wand and whispered "Lumos" The tip of her wand glowed as she reached for her "RENT bible."

Flipping open to the first page of the libretto she started reciting the play quietly to herself.

"We begin on Christmas Eve with me Mark and my roomate Roger..."

A/N: I know it's short and kinda fillerish but now you know what the mysterious bump is right? good to know.


	4. La Vie Potions

Hermione awoke the next day with the "RENT bible" opened across her chest. Gingerly she lifted up and glanced at the page she had stopped at last night before crashing into a deep zombie-like sleep. It showed a picture a Latina with brown curly hair in a loose knitted sweater holding a candle and a man with bleached blond hair holding a light match. Both were smiling at each other. "Got a light?" Hermione asked herself before closing the book. "Light My Candle" Was one of Hermione's favorites scenes in the entire play it had humor and a romantic quality to it. Pushing her comforter away from her she rose from her bed and glanced at her schedule.

"So today I have Potions this morning." She spoke miserably, "Then after that I have practice?" She whined. Due to the fact that it would be impossible to run back to the common room to change Hermione put her hair into a long french braid that went all the way down her back. She then put on a pair of black leggings and a pair of red cotton shorts over them. She rolled the waist band once revealing the tag. Moving on Hermione grabbed a sports bra, a tank top, and a shirt that the neck had been cut off so it hung loosely on her shoulders. Then grabbing her books and the "RENT-Box" She pulled on her robes and ran out of the common room.

MOOOOOOO......

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all made there way to the dungeon for potions class. Hermione was a little on the hungry side due to the fact that during breakfast the cast list had been released and people were coming up to her to congratulate her all morning.

Ron opened the door and as he did the right sleeve of his robe fell away revealing a bare arm. It was obvious that he too was not wearing the school uniform beneath his robes. Hermione smiled at him but the happiness didn't last long. Due to the presence of Professor Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well , Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger not to busy signing autographs to come to class?" He sneered. The three sat down while Hermione angrily looked at the table. To her having the part of Mimi had nothing to do with fame as much as it did a passion for the show and it's message. Of course Malfoy took this as an opportunity to comment as well. "So it seems that Potter won't be the only famous person here at Hogwarts... Too bad the play is going to flop" He whispered to the trio. Hermione's face turned a nasty shade of red.

Professor. Snape started speaking again, "At least the stars of such an immoral production should get some glory..." Snape never got to finish his sentence.

"The play is not immoral" Hermione called to him. Snape just glared at her and she glared back at him. Turning she motioned to Lexi, Neville, Jake and Dean who were all in this class. To make her point she got up on the table to every one's surprise and started what seemed to be a chant.

_"La vie boheme, la vie boheme, la vie boheme"_

The rest of the group of cast members followed suit and the voices rose in a harmony that Becca had insisted they learned. She jumped over to Neville table and had him stand up next to her before sitting down, after all it was his song. Neville smiled.

_"To days of inspiration_

_playing hooky,_

_Making something outta nothin'_

_The need to express to communicate_

_To going against the grain,going insane_

_going mad!"_

"Stop!" Snape called but Neville and the chanting cast members continued.

_"To loving tension_

_No pension_

_To starving for attention_

_hating convention  
_

_hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course_

_Hating dear old mom and_

_Dad!_

_To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits!_

_To fruits!_

_To no absolutes!"_

Neville and all the cast members stopped suddenly, Snape had cast a silencing spell on all of them. Angrily they all sat down, Snape lifted the spell. "50 points from Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw" He spoke looking directly at the grinning Jake who had leaned back in his chair then raised his hand in a mock salute.

As they left class they all made there way to rehearsals, "You know I can't believe we didn't get a detention from him." Lexi laughed at Jake. "What can I say I'm charming like that!" Jake responded innocently the whole group laughed. "Lexi, Jake, guys wait!" A voice called. They all stopped and turned to see Luna running towards them. Luna caught up with them pretty quickly. "So on our way to our first 'Real' rehearsal.." She commented breathlessly.

"Yeah!" Hermione spoke in a very happy tone she quickly made her way to the door that opened to the rehearsal space. A few other cast members were already gathered around on the floor. Ginny was glancing at her script and Dean was eying a pile of scrap metal in the corner. Hermione came up and sat herself beside Ginny while Harry and Ron just leaned against the wall.

"Hey Guys!" Becca called as she entered the room. Today she was wearing a tee-shirt and a pair of worn and comfortable looking jeans. Murmurs of greetings echoed in the space. "Well no one sounds very excited, such a shame. Cause today I thought we would do what I like to call Chemistry!" She announced cheerfully. All the cast members looked at her with confusion even Hermione.

"Yesterday's reading was okay but there was no feeling so today we are going to act out those songs and dances the way you want!" This earned her a few claps. She then launched into an explanation, "There is a reason for my insanity too, you see RENT is about being authentic and having the characters not the director tell the story so show me what you got!" She clapped her hands together. But, the room was silent and still.

"Okay then…" She said nervously she looked back and forth across the cast and a smile grew on her face. "Let's start with Roger and Mimi in Light My Candle"

Ron looked confused and Hermione looked pale. Yesterday's read through was just that a read through they didn't hardly even get past One Song Glory! She hoped Ron knew what he was doing. She lifted herself off the ground and went to the back wall while Ron sat on a table that was sitting in the middle of the room. With a flick of her wand the music started and Ron nervously started the words he had learned yesterday.

_Ron_

_What you forget?_

_Hermione_

_Got a light_

She tried to be as seductive as possible but she was so nervous. To make matters worse she noticed Harry had his camera out again she was going to kill him!

_Ron_

_I know you you're shivering_

_Hermione_

_It's nothing they turned off my heat_

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet_

_Would you light my candle?_

_What are you staring at?_

_Ron_

_Nothing your hair in the moonlight_

_You look familiar…_

_Can you make it._

Ron had just barely caught her as Hermione pretended to fall. She smiled at him and pushed his hand away as she steadied herself.

_Hermione_

_Just haven't eaten much today_

_At least the room stopped spinning anyway…_

_What?_

_Ron_

_Nothing your smile reminded me of_

_Hermione_

_I always remind people of who is she_

_Ron_

_She died her name was April._

Hermione pretended to blow out a candle and made a quick pivot that had her facing Ron her face looked sincere.

_Hermione_

_It's out again…_

_Sorry 'bout your friend_

_Would you light my candle?_

_Ron_

_Well?_

_Hermione_

_Yeah? Ow! _

Hermione gave him a sad look followed by a pout and noticed Ron in return was giving her a look of annoyance.

_Ron_

_Oh the wax_

_Hermione_

_It's dripping_

She took his hand that he had grabbed and placed it on her chest right below her neck his eyes widened in shock.

_Hermione_

_I like in between my…_

_Ron_

_Fingers I figured oh well goodnight._

Hermione looked toward her "Audience" Then back to Ron. She shrugged and made her way back to her starting point all while pretending to look for something. She glances left and right nervously walks to the wall and knocks twice before turning around.

_Ron_

_It blew out again?_

_Hermione_

_No. I think that I dropped my stash_

_Ron_

_I know I've seen you out and about_

_When I used to go out_

_Your candle's out._

_Hermione_

_Ugh… I'm illin' I had it when I walked in the door_

_It was pure!_

_Is it on the floor?_

As she said the word floor she got down on her hands and knees and she could feel Ron staring at her.

_Ron_

_The floor?_

_Hermione_

_They say I have the best ass  
_

_Below 14__th__ street is it true?_

_Ron_

_What?_

_Hermione_

_Your starin' again_

_Ron_

_Oh no I mean you do… Have a nice_

_I mean! You look familiar_

Ron looked like a nervous wreck and for good reason Hermione never flirted not with him or anyone else this was new.

_Hermione_

_Like your dead girlfriend?_

_Ron_

_Only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else_

_Hermione_

_Do you go to the Catscratch Club?_

_That's where a work I dance. Help me look!_

Ron seemed to lighten up a bit and started going with the song.

_Ron_

_Yes! They used to tie you up!_

_Hermione_

_It's a living_

_Ron_

_I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs!_

_Hermione_

_We could light the candle…_

_Oh won't you light the candle?_

_Ron_

_Why don't you forget that stuff_

_You look like your sixteen._

_Hermione_

_I'm nineteen! But, I'm old for my age_

_I'm just born to be bad!_

_Ron_

_I once was born to be bad_

_I used to shiver like that_

_Hermione_

_I have no heat I told you_

_Ron_

_I used to sweat_

_Hermione_

_I gotta cold_

_Ron _

_Uh huh… I used to be a junkie_

_Hermione_

_And now and then I like too_

_Ron_

_Uh huh…_

_Hermione_

_Feel good._

_We could light the candle_

_Oh what did you do with my candle?_

_Ron_

_That was my last match_

_Hermione_

_Our eye will adjust thank god for the moon_

_Ron_

_Maybe it's not the moon at all_

_I hear Spike Lee shootin' down the street_

_Hermione_

_Bah Humbug_

_Bah Humbug_

_Ron_

_Cold hands…_

_Hermione_

_Yours too… Big, like my father's_

_You wanna dance?_

_Ron_

_With you?_

_Hermione_

_No, with my father_

_Ron_

_I'm Roger_

_Hermione_

_They call me, they call me Mimi_

She held an empty hand out in front of him her middle finger pinched to her thumb like she was holding it. She waved her hand turned and walked away, the cast started cheering happily they did fairly good for the first time around.

A/N: Sorry for the wait please forgive me and no flames!


	5. Do you hear the students sing? I do

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates the story must go on!

Becca smiled as she made notes on her clip board as Ginny and Lexi finished Take Me or Leave Me. These students were so artistic they could easily be Off-Broadway or even farther. "Okay now that we have gone through all our duets for the first time around I want to go over La Vie Boheme, I taught you the basics yesterday and today I want you to add your own flair." Becca explained to the group of students and then glanced at the clock, "Scratch that, we will come back to La Vie Boheme this evening for our second practice." She grinned clapping her hands together the students picked up there things and left.

Outside the cast of sixteen plus Harry all headed off in their own directions to their various classes Harry, Ron and Hermione had Transfiguration with Lexi and Neville, While Ginny and Luna went off to Potions in the dungeons. "Hermione?" Lexi asked as they were walking, "I know we have never really talked before but you are a great singer!" Lexi smiled. "You are too!" Hermione smiled back as they opened the door to Professor McGonagall's room, even though they were just at play practice they still managed to get there early. "Hello Professor," Lexi nodded her head as she took her seat the others followed suit as Mcgonagall arose and looked around "You are awfully early the five of you weren't you just with ?" The five nodded, not long after students started to trickle in and class began.

525600~~525600~~525600~~525600~~

Later that evening the cast members were all gathered outside the rehearsal space they were referring to it as now. Becca hadn't shown up yet and the door was charmed shut, so they all were gathered around in a small circle some sitting on the ground, a few standing and one leaning against the wall that was Jake. "So what are we going to do if Bex doesn't show?" he asked looking at the crowed that surrounded him.

"What do you mean if Bex doesn't show up?" A voice asked but the owner was unknown. "I mean what if she went AWOL? What if we were that bad?" Jake continued talking to the detached voice without noticing the rest of the students slight giggles and that Harry had his camera aimed directly at Jake.

"First you were anything but bad, and second she didn't go AWOL!" The voice laughed and the crowd's laughter became more noticeable but Jake was still oblivious. "And how do you know that?" Jake asked the voice, "Because I'm right here!" Jake turned to see Becca standing right next to him and he appeared like he had a heart attack. "Is he still alive or am I going to have to perform CPR on this guy?" Becca spoke as she unlocked the door and went inside the students followed Jake was in the back walking slowly with his head held slightly low like a wounded dog.

"Okay we are to continue where we left off which was La Vie Boheme before we do anything I want to make sure we all know the words correctly no matter how embarrassing they are," Becca scanned the room to make sure all were at attention. "You would not believe how many times I have had to work with actors who could never get the words right and that ends now!" With a flick of her wand lyrics landed in everyone even Harry's hand. "Since I taught you the basic tune I will call your name and you will read off your line in the tune you have learned." Becca explained.

"First the lovely Mimi will you start for us with 'Dorothy and Toto' without Neville okay?" Hermione nodded took a couple of calming breathes before she started.

_Hermione:_

_Like Dorothy and Toto_

_Went over the rainbow_

_Just to blow off _

_Auntie Em!_

"Good, good but you need to let go a little bit more okay? You seem to have tensed up a bit since earlier," Becca commented. Hermione nodded before trying again this time it was brighter and humorous. "Fantastic! Moving on… Neville you try that line." Neville looked at the page before repeating what Hermione had just sang with just as much if not more enthusiasm. "I knew you guys would get into this!" Becca exclaimed happily before continuing calling out various names and lines. They continued that way through the end of practice.

"VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!" The whole cast cried out at once, Becca jumped out of her chair "That was great! I hate to say it but we are done for tonight, but just keep it up!" Becca punched the air and dismissed the cast and Harry.

A/N: Short but sweet I think next we will fast forward a few weeks to set building and dancing.


End file.
